mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Freewave
Freewave is an American brony musician from Denver, Colorado and one of the older members of the brony music community. He is known for making music in variety of genres, with primary parent genre being EDM although often delving into many different genres of dance music from the past. His works are often remixes of other brony musicians tracks or show music but he has put out many original tracks, covers, mash-ups, and mixtapes. He is one of the more prolific members of the community, putting out 9 solo albums, 2 mixtapes, and involved in several group project releases including the 4 album Maressey Project. __TOC__ Career Freewave became a brony in late 2011, nearly a year after he'd started making music at thescientist. He first emerged doing pony centered music using his original alias with short EP NSFW and then under a name change to Dj Pon-3 in the 2 cd mixtape of brony music entitled Pony if You're Hardcore. He released a second brony music mixtape shortly after. He then began focusing on individual track releases under that alias until an eventual name change to Freewave. He was at one point a regular participant in the Pony Music Compo, (also known as Toast Beard) entering in December of 2011. He has not participated since number ZIQ32 (deadline April 21, 2012). Videos of his songs posted to YouTube often include pmv's which are also made by Freewave and feature MLP footage and fan art supplied from the community. Freewave opened up the Brony Musician Directory on April 2, 2012 to catalogue the growing amount of brony musicians dedicated to fan based music in a directory form. It features artist profiles with YouTube embeds, links, and information on each artist. He has also organized several brony music compilations such as the Second Chances album, the Sori 52 - a SoGreatandPowerful Tribute, and the Cats Millionaire Tribute album. Freewave became a moderator on My Little Remix on July 22, 2013 and an admin on Dec 9. He remained there a number of years until the moderating team and the direction of the site began to drastically change. Freewave opened up a brony music site and blog called FiM Music. It is designed to be a site for brony music news, reviews, interviews, and other features. It is also run as a site for My Little Remix and the Brony Musician Directory. That website is combined with his own personal website and uses the domain bronymusic.com. He has continued to perform at the Running of the Leaves convention in Denver for 3 consecutive years. He still is quite active outside of the pony music community as the head of the RYM Ultimate Box Set project which compiles a mixtape for every genre of music. He also has several hundred lists at rate your music dedicated to the history of music and genres. In 2018, he changed his channel to having a mostly Synthwave scope and compiling the different styles of synthwave and the essential releases from it. Albums Freewave released his first album on February 6, 2013 called U+I for free on Bandcamp. It featured collected remixes and collaborations featuring such artists as And The Rainfall, Evdog, Aviators, SoGreatandPowerful, FraGmenTd, and Psychedelic Brony. It contained his most famous remix which was FraGmenTd - Balloons in My Basket (Freewave's Deep Thoughts Remix) which was #96 of Everfree's Top 100 Tracks of 2012. Freewave's second album, Chaos Squared, is based on the darker side of the MLP universe. Each was centered around an MLP villain or a discorded pony and the genres go a little darker in theme as well. Several tracks had been remixed and remastered from the originals, just like the first album. The next album was called Bootlegs which featured mashups, medleys, covers, hip-hop, and plently of plunderphonic sampling. Many brony musicians (Hackd, Mathematicus) consider that his best album. Appletini came out in May 2014 and represents most of the EDM he had been making that year. It featured the typical wide array of genres including Reggae, Disco, Electroswing, House, Darkwave, Dubstep, Drum & Bass, and Trance. Some tracks were show covers, remixes, and collaborations but all based around the fandom in some fashion. His fifth album, Songs of My People, in August 2014, was centered around the guitar and the fourth season of MLP. It featured alternative rock, shoegaze, surf rock, heavy metal, folk, funk, blues, and country. This was an opportunity for more song writing, production, and singing. He organized one of the longest running brony music projects, Maressey, a ponified tribute to the music of The Smiths. It was originally a planned four album project that involved over 20 vocalists and musicians and covered the failed relationships of Rarijack, Flutterdash, Twiluna., It planned to examine the brony community on the fourth album. While only the first 2 albums were completed, a number of additional tracks are on the project's youtube channel, and all the uncompleted songs lyrics and ideas are on several forum threads. It was a project that covered MLP's universe in a more realistic and adult themed way that also used a more depressive outlook. They were both free album releases on blogspot and featured pdf's outlining the lyrics and the storyline from each of the 2 themed albums through the original source material. Freewave continued some of that same depressed tone into likely his last album, The Long Goodbye, '''in October 2015. He had communicated that besides a way to cover some of the themes from episodes of season 5 it was also a way to convey his own depression and a departure from music making and community presence. While he had not officially communicated a complete split with the community his role within it has drastically diminished over time.It featured older styled EDM, ranging from Deep and Progressive House, Disco, Trance, Big Beat, Garage, Synthwave, and plenty of hybrids of genres. Two album projects that were planned were eventually cancelled via an tumbler announcement. They were '''Under The Covers of the Night, an album full of ponified covers (originally a combined release with Dreamsong), and The Librarian, an album dedicated to fimfiction. The track "The Vore Song" from his Songs of My People became his most popular track over time with continual promotion from Youtube. With art by the artist Ponythroat for the pmv, it has gathered almost 7 million views for the original track. A noisier remix and pmv also gathered 1 million plus views. Surprisingly Freewave found more success after his inital retirement thru the 2 pmv's then during his active career. He has stated that the song came about as a tribute to Ponythroat and his vore fetish after using his art for the Appletini cover. He is not a vore fan personally. He released a third album for the Maressey project (ponified covers of The Smiths) in December 2016. It was named the Brony album and dealt with aspects of the brony fandom itself. Freewave moved the project to Bandcamp and included the previous two albums of the project as free / pay what you want. The fourth possible album to conclude the project was initially projected to come out in 2017. Called the Twiluna album, it would have songs about this shipping and additional songs also dealing with Pinkie Pie, Celestia, and Trixie. It was then postponed due to not enough vocal contributors on remaining tracks. Freewave published two new surprise solo albums on December 31, 2016. The first was a mixtape of rule 34 songs named Freek, composed of 79 minutes of continuous music. He stated it was a compilation of Disco and Funk Re-edits, remastered oldies, Season 6 Ep responses, and a few saucy new tracks. He also put out a teaser for a remix project called Miley and Her Sexy Ponies, a ponified Glitch and Vaporwavey remix of her album Miley Cyrus and Her Dead Pets from the year before. He stated that he was a fan of the often derided album and thought her recent brony allegiance came through with some editing. Freewave announced that he retired from making music shortly after these last 2 albums. On October 3, 2018 he returned unexpectedly with a new track called "The Queen (Royalty)" that spoofed a power mad Celestia that resembled Donald Trump, just before the Nov 6th election. Along with it he released the sum of the 2 planned albums that he never released, Under the Covers of the Night for ponified covers and The Librarian, '''which was to be a tribute to MLP fanfiction. These tracks were unreleased previously or under an album format on Bandcamp. A few tracks are instrumentals and demos made between 2013-2016. This compilation includes nearly 80 minutes of music under the theme of the 2 original album concepts which were combined in one compilation. At the end of 2019 he returned with a UK Hardcore Mixtape called the '''MLP Finale Mixtape which took existing hardcore tracks mixed together and with the series finale dialogue clips. Less then a month later on January 11, 2020 he returned with the long awaited fourth and final Maressey album, The Twiluna album. Category:Musicians Category:Fan music Category:YouTubers